Adjusting to life
by DragonFlame99
Summary: Sepreated from her cosy life style, Sapphire takes refuge with the cockroach brothers in oggys house.During this, she  accidently  ropes dee dees heart in love, now hes determined to win her affection and love while helping her learn to be 'wild' again...
1. Chapter 1: Meeting you

Adjusting to life.  
>Part 1: Meeting you<p>

The night air was still.  
>Only a gentle breeze now and then sent the grass gently waving around the small creamy house with the neatly cut hedge closed around it protectively, the only roof in the neighbourhood to not have a red roof, and instead, a violet one. The roads hadn't been tended to for a while as cracks and chips had appeared in the roads and sometimes caused accidents, mainly around this one house, though, thankfully, nothing had happened for at least weeks. All was silent until a moving truck came by, followed by a small red car, the back not properly closed. One of the cars back tires caught in a crack causing a loud vibration to shiver up the vehicle and the back lid flying open. A small box with three holes punctured in the side hung very close to the edge of the open back of the car, the other items and boxes shoved closer to the end. The car went over another bump.<br>The car seemingly jumped, sending the box tumbling out, onto the road and onto the pathway of the house with the violet roof.  
>The car and truck drove off unknowingly, still zooming towards the distant city, as a slight movement came from inside the box.<br>Something inside banged against the cardboard lid.  
>There was silence. A few grunts of effort came with three more beats at the lid.<br>"HEY!" Came the small sound of a female voice. The female had a rather obvious English accent. "Hello?" The voice called again, hoping for a reply. "Is there anyone there...? At all...? Mira...?" When no reply came, there was a sigh.  
>The small creature in the box was mostly shadowed over, the only light and air coming from the pencil-end sized holes in the sides of the box. The female curled to one of the corners of the box and lay down.<br>"Well, No point in calling for help if there's isn't anyone who can help... I'll just wait until-"  
>There was the unmistakeable crash of thunder, followed by the hard pitter-pattering of rain, unleashing from the sky to the ground. The roof of the box began to feel damp by the second, as did the sides. "Oh, perfect... Just perfect..." The creature muttered in annoyance, "Not only am I trapped, but this box is going to fill with rain water, and I'm going to, eventually, drown... Wonderful." The creature looked around. The cardboard walls were damper, therefore softer... maybe she could break through...<br>"It's either try or die..." She muttered under her breath. She backed away from her current spot, feeling light drops of water beginning to seep through the ceiling of her prison. She breathed in, before running and slamming, full force, into the side of the cardboard box, apparently not making a dent, but more moving the entire box by a single inch. She groaned and desperately tried to stand up. The floor of the box becoming damper. There was another clash of thunder making her jump slightly.  
>"Okay..." She breathed, trying to remain calm. The water at her feet was rising and the walls seemed to be closing in, her vision becoming dizzy as panic began to sink in. She looked around wearily, "This must be what people with Claustrophobia feel like..." She muttered under her breath before trying to break through her prison walls again and again, each time, no effect.<br>She sighed in defeat and slumped to the floor, her back against the wet wall as she sat in her waist deep water (that was no more than two inches, but it was rather high compared to her size). She mumbled under her, once warm, now ice cold, breath, "Oh well... I guess it's hopeless now..."  
>There was a bang, as something rather heavy apparently landed on the roof on the box, making a slight dent. One of her curly antennae twitched at the sound, she looked up at the sound of something scurrying across the box roof.<br>"HELLO!" She shouted, seeing her last ray of hope, "Who's there? Can you get me out! Please!" She screamed over the sound of crashing thunder as the thing on the outside of the box seemed to grumble something whilst trying to apparently pride open the box lid.  
>The lid flung open, and she was found staring into a pair of grass green eyes.<p>

Dee dee the cockroach awoke up at the sound of thunder. He looked around the dark vent area, his two brothers, Marky and Joey, where still snoring away. He sighed scratched his purple coloured chest, before blushing slightly as a growl arose from his stomach, telling him of his hunger. He grinned and hopped out of the empty fish can, which provided a bed for him and his brothers, and scurried down the wall, towards the kitchen. If you knew Dee dee, you'd know he was always hungry, no matter what, and was always seen munching a food of some sort, and if not that, scurrying around for something to eat.  
>He whistled as he strode over to the towering pink fridge, where he knew sweet, delicious food awaited him. He grinned, dribbling slightly, his tongue seeping out of his up curved lips and around his orange flesh. He gripped the edge of the fridge door, and began to pull it open.<br>THUMP.  
>He stopped at that sound, his antennae twitched as his head turned to look into the room, his eyes darting back and forth. What was that?<br>THUMP!  
>THUMP!<br>It was faint, yet loud. It wasn't in this room. But where was it? What was it?  
>THUMP!<br>THUMP!  
>'...Outside!' He confirmed to himself. He left the fridge door and scurried up the cabinets, before peering out the window. His face pressed flat against the cold, damp glass as he looked around through the dark, miserable scenery. Something caught his eye. A box on the path way of the house, something inside thrashing about, the box only moving by an inch. His brow furrowed in curiosity. What was in there? What could fit in a box that size? Was it trapped? Was it edible?<br>He grinned slightly. He jumped down from the window, somewhat gracefully and scurried out the kitchen and down the hall. He climbed up the wall and, with lots of effort, turned the door knob and pulled the door open enough for him to climb through. The door slammed behind him, leaving Dee dee to face the freezing cold winds and rain. It didn't bother him to much though, as he knew if he needed to go back inside the house, he could go through the vents and pipes.  
>He scurried as quickly as possible to the box, barely able to stand the strong winds. He jumped and grabbed the edge of the box and pulls himself on, jumping onto the cardboard square. He made a small dent as he landed and frowned. He wasn't THAT big was he?<br>His antennae perked at the sound of a female voice inside. "HELLO!" She shouted "Who's there? Can you get me out! Please!"  
>"Well, she's not gonna want to be food..." He muttered to himself in slight irritation and began to pride open the box lid. After a few grunts and tugs, the lid flew off, and he found himself staring into what he thought was heaven, though it was only the pleading and frightened eyes of a female cockroach. He didn't feel the cold rain or hear the clash of thunder as he stared into bright blue eyes. Her antenna's curled backwards, past her white cheek flesh and down to the middle of her sky blue waist.<br>He stammered to speak, "A-Are you okay?" She frowned slightly.  
>"Well... I nearly drowned and I have no clue on where I am... Other than that... I'm not okay..." She sighed sadly and crossed her arms looking away. She wasn't angry, more annoyed, but she still felt irritated by both of those things. She blushed as the male cockroach took one of her hands and lifted her up out of the box.<br>"Don't worry," He grinned, almost goofily, his eyes half-closed, "I'll help you..." He helped her down and led her towards the house she had landed in front of. He faced her as both cockroaches stopped in a dry area, by the wall of the house. Both shivered slightly. The rain wasn't touching them anymore, but the same couldn't be said about the bitter, blowing wind. Though Dee dee felt warm in the presence of this new roach he had found. Something about her just made his insides warm and his cheeks burn, not mention his heart beat a hundred times faster.  
>"W-What's yo-your n-n-name?"<br>She caught him off guard on this one, "I'm Joey-NO! Marky-NO! Ogg-NO, Dee dee! I-I'm Dee dee!"  
>She giggled, making him blush in embarrassment and happiness. He smiled slightly, he may have made an idiot out of himself, but at least she was smiling.<br>"P-Pleasure meet you 'Dee dee'," She made small finger brackets and smiled, "I'm Sapphire... Sapphire Mellow... But if it's a hassle, just call me Sophie..." She shocked herself a little. She had never actually been around other Cockroaches before for she was, as most would say, a pet. Meaning she was more isolated from her natural kind. Then why was she finding it so easy to talk to this 'Dee dee'? She wasn't sue but something about him made her feel comfortable about talking to him.  
>He raised an eyebrow, "Why would it be a hassle?" She rolled her eyes and giggled slightly, letting out a blush.<br>"Well, for starters, you could barely even remember your own name," He frowned slightly and blushed, "Secondly; it's what my owner, Mira, calls me... so..."  
>Dee dee's eyes widened slightly, "Owner? You mean... like in pet?" She nodded.<br>"Yeah... you see..." There was a crash of thunder that made Sapphire jump. Dee dee chuckled slightly and began to lead her towards a vent, "Here, let's get inside and talk before we freeze to death..."  
>"Or catch nasopharyngitis... Or even Influenza..." She blushed as Dee dee stared at her in amazement and confusion, not sure how to respond to her sentence. He didn't even understand what naso-fary-nigitis was.<br>She blushed slightly and shrugged, "Basically, a cold or Flu..." Dee dee nodded and 'Ohhh'-Ed in understanding.  
>"You're quite clever to know that..." He grinned, leading her into the vent as she blushed and scratched her arm.<br>"Well... I secretly went into school with Mira and picked up one or two things there..." She chuckled bashfully as Dee dee smiled warmly at her.  
>He may not know this 'Sapphire' very well yet... But he knew one thing...<br>He was definitely beginning to take an interest in her...


	2. Chapter 2: Warm welcome

_Adjusting to life._

_Part 2: Warm welcome_

Sapphire cringed as she entered the vent.

Back at her old home, everything was clean, neat and tidy. She didn't expect less, after all, Mira was very strict on cleanliness and it had affected her as a person as well. Now, to walk in dirty, muck filled vents that looked like something from a horror movie was a big difference. Looking around she could see, other that Dee, revolting green fungus slithering on the, once sliver, metal walls, the floor, completely smothered in bubbling, black and brown gunk that she presumed was mud (well, she at least HOPED it was mud). Looking over at Dee dee, she could see he wasn't affected by the appearance of the vent, as he hoped strait into the vent with nary a worry or care. The gunk slid over his feet up the end of his round, purple body, making a 'squelch' as he entered. Sapphire frowned in disgust as her stomach churned uncomfortably. The rotten smell of eroding corpses and old food made her nose tickle in disgust as the smell seeped into her lung, making them feel rotten. Attempting to block the horrid stench, she covered her nose.

'Who would even WANT to live here?' No one, she knew, but still... Surly there was somewhere else one could stay.

Dee dee looked up at her, the female still standing on the edge of the vent entrance. His smile turned into a frown of concern. "Somethin' wrong, Sapphire?" Saying her name, he felt immediately bubbly. What a gorgeous and fitting name for someone as beautiful as the female roach in front of him. Sure, Sophie was a nice little nickname, but the name 'Sapphire' just seemed to roll of his tongue so much more easily.

The moonlight's rays had begun to break through the still, dark grey rain clouds and shone down by the vent. Dee dee couldn't help but stare in awe and amazement as a gently breeze blew Sapphire's curly antenna about lightly as the angelic yellow glow around her seemed to enlighten her beauty. He almost didn't hear her over the angles he swore he heard singing in the heavens.

"Ummm... Is there no other way inside the house, like... through the door?" Dee dee struggled to snap out of his trance, but still, when he did, he couldn't help but be enchanted by her. He shook his head, unknowingly, still smiling up at the frowning beauty.

"N-No... It's too risky to go in that way... The vent'll get us there m-much quicker..."

Sapphire sighed in slight agitation. "But... You REALISE you could get goodness-knows-how-many deathly diseases from such an unclean environment such as this..."

Dee dee shrugged slightly, his smile still visible, "well, I've lived here for years and I'm perfectly fine..." Sapphire sighed in defeat and squinted her eyes shut before jumping down. The immediate cold feel of wet mud crawling and swirling around her feet sent violent shivers up her spine and sent her stomach churning one again. She let out a sigh of horror and fears as she finally opened her blue eyes and looked down at the oozing substance around her. The gunk came all her way up to the tips of her thighs, bubbling and churning.

"Oooohhh, my gosh..." She groaned in disgust. The worst part was how ice cold the stuff felt, making her shiver all over. She couldn't help but let out another moan of disgust as she tried moving forward more. As she moved her left foot, the mud pressed against her leg, as did its freezing cold feel, not to mention how hard it was to actually move her leg in it. She looked up at Dee dee in slight shock and disgust.

"So, you're perfectly fine with THIS?" She gestured to the gunk and then the area around them. Dee dee followed her hand and then nodded, smiling. Sapphire's arm dropped to her side in disbelief and shock as Dee dee frowned.

"Why? Aren't you used to this?" He copied her gesture from before while walking closer to her. She stepped back in slight shock, before stopping due to the bitter feel of the slithering mud.

"I told you... I'm a pet, as you might say..." Dee dee stared at her rather blankly before tilting his head in confusion.

"But... Why would you want to be a pet? I mean... Being in a cage and not getting to run around... To not be free... I mean... It just doesn't make sense..."

Sapphire folded her arms, "I've been a 'pet' all my life... It's..." She turned away from him in slight sadness and disappointment, "It's the only life style I know..." Dee dee's antenna's drooped down low at the sadness in her voice. He wasn't really sure what to say. Instead, he just followed his instinct. He calmly waded over to her and his arms wrapped around her shoulders comfortingly. He was surprised himself at his own actions.

Sapphire blushed slightly as he gently rubbed her back and spoke to her calmly, his warm breath drawing away the feel of the cold gunk around her thighs and ankles.

"Well... I'm sure we can fix that for you... Sapphire..." She blushed harder at his words and found her arms wrapping tighter around him.

Dee dee couldn't help but blush and smile as his grip around her tightened slightly. His head began to rest on her shoulder, his orange cheek brushing against her white one as he closed his eyes. With his every breath he could smell her. A beautiful fragrance that made him feel like he would melt. He pulled away from her, though he still craved to hold her longer.

"W-What do you mean by, 'fix it'?" She asked him, a huge blushes flashing across her cheeks, her expression rather plain.

Dee dee grinned and, in a friendly motion, took her hand in his own and began to lead her further into the vent. "Come, I'll explain when we get out of here..."

The odour and gut wrenching scenery didn't seem too bad to Sapphire now, and it shocked her. She knew that it took time to adjust to sudden changes in surroundings and couldn't believe she was actually used to the setting she was currently in, that was extremely diverse compared to her usual surroundings. Sure, it still seemed to make her sick and nauseous, but still... For some reason or other, it felt... like home...

Dee dee glanced back her again. He couldn't help it, she was so beautiful. He'd never seen or met any other girl like her, mainly because he was usually always with his brothers.

'She looks rather bored...' He thought, noticing the rather plain frown on her face, 'Maybe I should talk to her a bit more...' He let a smile creep on his lips. He liked the idea of finding out more about Sapphire.

"Say umm..." He began, his hand scratching the back of his head, "What, err... What's it like bein' a... a pet?" He looked at her with rather innocent eyes. It made her smile and blush about how cute he was. She couldn't help thinking that before answering his question.

"Well... It's a rather easy life I guess... Easy access to food, shelter and care. Mira was always there for me... She took me to school with her and all..." She let out a little chuckle, "... She even got extra exam sheets for me so I could get my own little 'degree'..." Dee dee grinned, though not really knowing what she was going on about.

"So... A very nice life, eh?" He chuckled. Sapphire nodded.

"Yeah... I guess so..." There was a little bit of silence as both tried to think of ways of moving the conversation further. Sapphire eventually said, "Ummm... How's life around these areas?"

Dee dee grinned at her, his eye lids half closed, "Pretty sweet for me... Free food, no one to tell us what to do... Just me an' my brothers causing trouble for this fat cat named Oggy..." He chuckled and placed his hands behind his head, "He's the guy who lives here, by the way... Sorta like a war goin' on between us and him and his brother Jack. I'll warn you know, Jack got quite a temper... and is determined to kill me and the others. He'll mostly likley kill you if he... gets... the..." He stopped his sentence noticing the flushed expression on her face, her eyes wide, curly antennae's hanging down to her waist.

Dee dee chuckled nervously, cursing himself in his head. 'Ya just HAD to scare her didn't you, Dee dee?'

"I'm sorry..." He muttered under his breath and looked down at the mud surrounding them as they moved further in, the depth of the gunk getting lower to further they walked on. He blushed as Sapphire giggled lightly and pat his shoulder twice.

"Hey, the truths better than a lie..." Dee dee looked up at her sweet smiling face and couldn't help but smile back at how beautiful she was.

It only took them five minutes all together to reach where Dee dee was talking about. His 'home'. She couldn't help but feel a small wave of nausea wave over her again. Looking around, she saw the corners of the rather small area were lined by pipes, spreading across the sick green walls, all over the walls splattered old newspaper pictures and articles, that had basically become part of the scenery, lettings faint and dim. She also noticed other objects like old spoons, scrunched up paper and a rotten apple core at the far end of the room. Another thing that caught her eye was the old fish can near the middle of the room, complete with a mattress and pillows, on the other end of the room, was the entrance (or exit, in this case) of the vent area. Dee dee grinned and stepped in and made himself at home, which was picking up a half eaten biscuit that she hadn't noticed and taking a huge bite out of it. He then looked around whilst chewing.

He swallowed, "Hmm... Don't know where Marky and Joey are... Might've of gone looking for me..." He broke off a bit of his cookie and held it out to Sapphire who just stared at it in shock and disgust.

"Want a bite?" he asked. She looked at the crumbling piece of food. It's edge was crispy and hard, it's colour flushed into a slight green as did her cheeks as she shook her head, smiling politely.

"Umm... No thanks, I'm not hungry..." Dee dee just shrugged and carried on consuming the biscuit. He finally finished and licked his lips before looking Sapphire.

"Make you're self comfortable, we'll wait till Joey and Marky get back." She couldn't help but the notice how merry his tone was, mainly towards her. She walked slowly towards the vent exit as Dee dee settled himself against the base of an old wooden spoon, eyes closed, one arm behind his back as he gently rubbed his rather large belly with the other. She smiled slightly before peering out one of the vent gaps down at the bedroom area. The walls were a beautiful rosy red, the bed a slight creamy colour. By the bed was a small dressing table with a blue alarm clock placed on it. She noticed that the bed sheet was improperly folded, like someone had just gotten up. But she didn't understand who would get up at this time of the night.

She sighed and rested her head in her folded arms, feeling a gently wave of dizziness brush over her. Her eyes flickered. It had been a long night...

Red eyes flashed in front of her, a charming smile flashed against the green skin, causing Sapphire to scream and fall back. She looked up as she heard Dee dee scurry to her side. She was rather relived to see it was only another cockroach. He grinned and slid his thin body between the vent bars and stood in front of her, followed by another smaller cockroach. The slimmer one had charming reddish-pink eyes, his cheek skin green as his tall, slim body was a light grey, long, wavy antennae that bent forward, almost over his eyes. She noticed the other male roach was smaller than his companion and Dee dee, glaring mismatched eyes, yellow and red, a frown on his pink cheeks, and hands on his purple waist. She noticed both held a freshly cooked chicken drumstick in their hands, the slimmer one carrying two to be precise. The sight of fresh food made her tummy rumble silently, and saliva began to build in her mouth. She swallowed as Dee dee happily wandered over to the two cockroaches.

"Marky! Joey! Where've you been?" The shorter roach stepped forward aggressively. "I think the question here brother is who is THAT!" He pointed towards Sapphire who cowered slightly at his gaze as she got to her trembling feet. Dee dee smiled and walked back over to Sapphire, placing a friendly arm around her shoulder.

"This is Sapphire..." He then faced her and directed one hand to the shorter roach, "Sapphire, this is my brother Joey..." He then directed to the slimmer roach, "...and this is my brother Marky!" Marky grinned and edged closer to Sapphire, who backed away slightly, out of Dee dee's arms and further from Marky.

"Sapphire, eh?" He grinned charmingly down at her, "Such a fitting name... I suppose a gem such as yourself deserves a name to describe your beauty..." She felt her cheeks burn like fire as she felt like fainting. He surly was charming, but she wasn't used to such charm and confidence... At all!

Dee dee growled under his breath slightly at his brother currently flirting with Sapphire. He moved closer to Sapphire, a slight frown in his smile as he said "Umm, Marky? Can I ask where you and Joey went?"

Joey answered that, "We were lookin' for you at first!" anger was rather clear in his voice, "You just disappeared! We went looking for you in the kitchen then got attacked by that blasted, blue hair-ball Oggy..." He then waved the chicken drumstick he had in the air slightly, "We managed to get a little somethin' out of it though..." Dee dee grinned as Marky handed him the extra drum stick which he immediately began to bite into. Sapphire couldn't help but feel hungry as she licked her dry lips.

Joey edged closer to her. "So... Sapphire -He spat her name in disgust- Why are you here?" He circled her, like she was his pray, which she hoped she wasn't. Dee dee and Marky watched not far away, Dee dee looked ready to step in if need be.

She gulped, "umm... w-well... I was moving to the city with my owner, Mira and-"

"OWNER!" Joey bellowed, his face shoving right in front of her own, causing her to step back into Dee dee's arms. He blushed as she was pressed against his chest.

"Oh, so your one of them pampered little pet's, eh? Living a life of luxury while the rest of us get crushed starved or killed!" Sapphire shook slightly at his angry tone.

"Ummm... don't they all basically mean getting killed?"

"Shut up!" He growled. Dee dee gently pulled Sapphire behind him and faced Joey.

"Hold on Joey... It can't be helped if she's a pet... Besides, we can teach her to be wild again!" Joey, Marky and Sapphire looked at him in slight shock.

"What?"

He calmly faced Sapphire with gleaming eyes. "Well... She's been a pet all her life... But that doesn't mean she can't get her 'natural cockroach instincts' back..." He walked over to her and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "Of course... Only if you're up for it...?"

She didn't know what to say or do. Dee dee's hands squeezed her shoulders gently as she looked down. She looked over at Joey, still glaring slightly, and clearly still full of rage.

She looked over at Marky, lightly chewing some chicken flesh in his mouth as he leaned against the wall.

Finally, she looked at Dee dee. His warm glance made her feel warm and oddly enough, bubble for some reason or other. She felt she could trust him. She felt she could the moment she met him. She smiled softly before a happy look of determination crossed her face.

"I'm defiantly up for it!" She claimed triumphantly.

Dee dee couldn't help but grin as he felt his whole life get better within that millisecond.


End file.
